gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)
Para la versión de Britney Spears, vea Stronger }} Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) es una canción presentada en el episodio , cantada por The Troubletones siendo parte de New Directions en las Regionales. La versión original de esta canción pertenece a Kelly Clarkson. Contexto de la Canción Esta canción fue cantada por The Troubletones en las Regionales. A pesar de que The Troubletones perdieron las Seccionales, tanto Mercedes como Santana y Brittany habían aceptado regresar a New Directions con la condición de que las dejaran hacer una presentación en cada una de las competencias de coros, y por lo tanto, esta es su presentación, la cual fue acompañada por las Cheerios y Sugar. The Glee Project 2 Fue presentada en el episodio Romanticality por Shanna como su primer, y ultimo, Bottom three. Le hizo unos pequeños cambios a la letra pero aun así dio una gran presentación, aunque no convenció del todo a Ryan por ser 'demasiado perfecta' y fue eliminada. Letra Las Troubletones: Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah. Santana (con las Troubletones): You know the bed feels warmer (Sleepin' here alone) You know I dream in color And do the things I want Brittany: You think you got the best of me Think you've had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong Mercedes con las Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Mercedes y Santana: You heard that I was starting over with someone new They told you I was moving on, over you Brittany: You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging You try to break me, but you see Mercedes con las Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Las Troubletones: Stand a little taller Mercedes con las Troubletones: Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Las Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Mercedes con las Troubletones: Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I Las Troubletones: What doesn't kill you Mercedes con las Troubletones: makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Santana: Thanks to you I've got a new thing started Mercedes: Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted Santana: Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me Mercedes and Santana: You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning Santana: In the end... Mercedes y Santana con las Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Santana con las Troubletones: Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Mercedes y Santana con las Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone Santana con las Troubletones: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger (Mercedes: stronger, stronger) Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (Mercedes: stronger) Stand a little taller (Mercedes: taller) Doesn't mean I'm lonely (Brittany con las Troubletones: What doesn't kill you) when I'm alone (Mercedes: not alone) Stronger, stronger Just me, my (Brittany con las Troubletones: What doesn't kill you) self and I (Mercedes: yeah) What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (Mercedes: stronger) Stand a little taller (Mercedes: stronger) Doesn't mean I'm lonely (Brittany con las Troubletones: What doesn't kill you) when I'm alone (Mercedes: not alone) Las Troubletones: Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah. Curiosidades *Durante la presentación, mientras Santana canta el puente, se puede observar a una camarógrafa detrás de ella. *La versión original de la canción de Kelly Clarkson era What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger),'' pero fue cambiado a último momento y con motivos desconocidos por' Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)'''. En la serie se conservo el título original. *En unas de las escenas santana tiene una cola de caballo. *Esta es la Tercera vez de Cinco ocaciones en la que Britanny tiene solo en competencia, Siendo la Primera Light Up The World, la Segunda Survivor/I Will Survive , La Tercera What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) , la Cuarta Paradise By The Dashboard Light y la Quinta I Love It Imagen de la Portada del Sencillo left|212px Imagenes vlcsnap-2012-02-22-16h54m08s124.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h00m18s245.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h00m23s41.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-16h59m30s18.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-16h57m11s168.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-16h56m34s48.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-16h56m18s140.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-16h56m28s244.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-16h58m41s40.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h22m47s165.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h24m20s77.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h26m05s102.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h00m28s92.png vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h26m15s206.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h28m11s76.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h29m34s136.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h31m50s81.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h30m06s197.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h29m55s89.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h35m31s127.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h35m14s213.png Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px|What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) - Glee (Full song)thumb|center|300px|Kelly Clarkson - Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Canciones del episodio On My Way Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Troubletones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones de Kelly Clarkson